1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device package and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode, a sort of light source, is a device capable of generating light of various colors according to electron hole recombination in p and n type semiconductor junction parts when current is applied thereto.
A general method for manufacturing a light emitting device package is mounting a light emitting diode (LED) element on a package main body, filling a space between the surface of the LED element and the package main body with a molding resin including phosphors distributed therein, and hardening (or curing) the molding resin.
However, in the light emitting device package using the molding resin, light emitted to the side reacts greatly with phosphors, increasing red and greenish yellow light, so that the absorption and emission phenomenon causes light of an undesired wavelength to be generated and emitted according to an emission direction. Also, because a process of injecting a molding resin into each of the light emitting device packages is required, production time is increased, and because the phosphors distributed in the molding resin is precipitated and the degree of phosphor distribution varies depending on heat distribution during a heat curing process, the quality of a product may be degraded.